


One-shots of Fitz and crew x reader

by ThrowingCloud



Category: Goodguyfitz
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrowingCloud/pseuds/ThrowingCloud
Summary: Since there isn't much and that I have wanted to write one-shots for a while, I have decided to write one-shots for my favourite group on youtube.Im open to suggestions and I'll accept story lines from shows also (depends on show).I will not write, 1.rape 2.underage 3.harassment ect.If you don't know the group, look them up, their jokes are hilarious and they very rarely actually play the game properly.There will be a lot of strong lauguage.Sub to Kyroz Gaamming





	One-shots of Fitz and crew x reader

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my writing, I've never done a reader perspective before, I hope you enjoy!

Your P.O.V

Fitz, John and you have been best friends for as long as you remember. You met in school after Cam (Fitz) and Toby (John) saw you sitting on your own at lunch. You were quiet and shy and too afraid to make friends. Cam dragged Toby to your table and sat across from you. He smiled widely and introduced himself and blushed slightly at your startled and confused look. Toby sighed and sat beside him and explained while smiling that they saw you on your own and decided to make friends with you while Cam bounced happily in his seat. After Toby stopped speaking, Cam began to laugh and between fits of giggles he managed to say a joke about how a girl had just fallen behind you. You and Toby both looked and began to laugh. When you stopped laughing you noticed although Cam was still giggling he was looking at you with a lopsided grin and a small blush dusted on his face. He began to laugh again. You smirked and thought of a nickname for him.

'Hey Cam' You Smiled, he looked at you still smiling.

'Yeah?' He asked

'I came up with a nickname for you'

'Yeah?'

'Fitz, because you always have fits of laughter'

He laughed and smiled 'I like that'

During this Toby had been sitting there swinging his head between you and Cam, eventually he sighed 'Will you two get a room already'

Cam glared at Toby with his face being bright red while you were laughing your ass off.

Time Skip  
3 years later.

You, Cam and Toby were sitting in Cam's room on his floor laughing, remembering how you met them. To this day Cam still looks at you the same and Toby was practically sick of the fact that you and Cam both liked each other and he had finally had enough.

While you and Cam were smiling at each other, Toby sighed.

"I'm going to get a fucking drink, when I return you two better be fucking making out"

Toby stood up and left. You watched in confusion as Toby walked out the door when you turned back to Cam, he had his head in his hands and he was flushed red.

You smiled at his cuteness. And you moved in front of him. He looked up slowly, his blue eyes meeting yours. He blushed even more and looked away. You laughed and leaned up (Fitz is tall af if you didn't know, he's 6"5). You stopped just centimetres away from his lips, waiting for him to close the gap. He looked into your eyes. He smirked and closed the gap. He brought his hands up and tangled his hands through your hair. You wrapped your arms around his neck. You felt him smile against your mouth. You both broke away, still tangled in each other, gasping for air. You both smiled and began to giggle. It felt like a movie or a fanfiction.

You heard a slight cough behind you and you turned to see Toby standing there sipping a drink.

'About fucking time, he sighed, 'Use protection, I dont want to be a god mother too early'

He then left. You felt your face grow in heat and you turned around and buried your face into the crook of Cam's neck. You felt him shake with laughter.


End file.
